Angel Without Wings
by straykidsnoona
Summary: All about Kim Jonghyun, leader yang dicintai banyak orang. Produce101 Fic. Jonghyun x All trinee


PRODUCE101 Content, All cast belong to themself and this fic mine.

Dedicated to our Nation Leader **Kim Jonghyun.**

Kim Jonghyun x Choi Minki

Kim Jonghyun x Kang Dongho

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kim Jonghyun x Kwon Hyunbin

Kim Jonghyun x All Trinee Produce101

.

.

 _ **ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS,**_ _Can help everyone but can't help himself to fly to his own path._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siapa pun akan menangis melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, Korea telah melepaskan orang yang terlalu berharga.

Kim Jonghyun, Seorang leader yang sangat hebat.

Orang yang selalu memikirkan orang lain, orang yang selalu berbahagia untuk orang lain.

Seseorang yang kalian semua benci diawal namun akan sangat kalian rindukan mulai sekarang.

"Hyung kau bisa berhenti berpura pura sekarang, kau bisa menangis dipelukanku" Choi Minki mendekat membawa seorang Kim Jonghyun dalam pelukannya.

Kim Jonghyun yang kalian lihat bertepuk tangan, tersenyum, memeluk dan memberi selamat pada mereka yang akan debut menangis dalam diam, Minki memeluk hyungnya sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian debut disini" Jonghyun menangis dan meminta maaf pada Minki

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung"

"Asal kau tau tanpa orang sepertimu kita semua tak akan seperti ini"

"Apa kau melihat mereka?" Choi Minki menunjuk pada trinee yang sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Minhyun hyung, Kim Jaehwan, Ong Seongwoo. Mereka berada disana juga karna bantuan leader seperti dirimu"

Jonghyun terus memeluk erat Minki, dia meluapkan semua perasaannya dalam tangisan diamnya. Minki hanya bisa terus memeluk erat Jonghyun karna dirinya pun masih sangat sedih.

"Kau orang terhebat yg pernah kutemui selama ini, kau sangat memperdulikan orang lain tanpa melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau sangat hebat Jonghyun-ah."

Kang Dongho baru saja mendekat ikut memeluk Jonghyun.

"Kau hanya perlu mengabaikan orang yang tak menyukaimu, karna yang menyukai lebih membutuhkanmu" Dongho memeluk Jonghyun dan Minki secara bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi, hilangkan pikiranmu tentang kau yang tidak bisa menjadi leader team selama enam tahun dengan baik. Bagi kami kau adalah yang terbaik.

Jonghyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum samar sebagai tanggapan atas kalimat Dongho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Produce101 final telah usai, semua trinee bahkan yang telah tereliminasi berada di satu stage lagi, saling memeluk dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat tertawa beberapa juga menangis.

Hwang Minhyun menepi dari keramaian, dia menangis sendiri dipinggiran panggung.

Jujur saja dia sangat bahagia karna bisa debut tapi dia juga sangat merasa bersalah pada teman satu timnya, Dongho, Minki dan Jonghyun.

Minhyun bahkan takut hanya untuk sekedar memeluk yang lain.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini sendiri?" Dongho merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Minhyun maju memeluk erat Dongho, dia juga berkali kali mengatakan maaf.

"Minhyun-ah" Jonghyun mendekat padanya bersama Minki

Minhyun memeluk Jonghyun erat, sangat erat bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dia menahan tangisnya

"Selamat atas debutmu kembali Minhyun-ah, kau harus bisa lebih bersinar dari sekarang."

"Maafkan aku Jonghyun hyung, Maaf karna aku pergi sendirian dan meninggalkan kalian" Minhyun tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya dia menangis .

Minhyun memejamkan erat matanya, dia mengingat saat mereka berempat pertama kali datang. Minhyun ingat dengan jelas ekspresi sedih Jonghyun saat dirinya turun dari kelas C menjadi D.

Dia juga ingat saat diteam Sorry Sorry2, Kim Jonghyun sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk teamnya.

Jonghyun bahkan tidak keberatan menumpuk beban dipundaknya sendirian. Dia tetap melakukan semua dengan baik.

.

Kwon Hyunbin berlari lalu berhambur memeluk Jonghyun dan Minhyun, dia menangis sesenggukan dan memper erat pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis Hyunbin-ah" Jonghyun mengusap sayang kepala Hyunbin.

Hyunbin sadar betul Jonghyun adalah orang pertama yang memberinya kesempatan dan memberinya banyak perhatian. Hyunbin hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang sudah Jonghyun banyak lakukan untuk rekan sesama trinee.

"Minhyun hyung selamat atas terpilihnya dirimu untuk tim. Kau juga sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih banyak" Hyunbin terus memeluk mereka bersamaan.

Semua trinee mendekat pada Jonghyun. Guanlin, Jaehwan, Youngmin dan yang lainnya juga bergantian memeluk Jonghyun.

Mereka saling menyemangati dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Jonghyun.

"Kita semua sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih banyak" Jonghyun membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat bersinar dan bisa membuat tenang siapa saja yang melihat.

.

.

.

.

" Jonghyun hyung adalah sosok leader yang sangat sempurna." Park Woojin.

"Seperti yang kita semua lihat, dia bukan hanya seorang leader tapi malaikat tanpa sayap yang bisa menolong orang lain meski tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. " Yoon Jisung

"Jonghyun hyungie. Seorang leader yang mampu melakukan semua dengan baik. Meski ada banyak beban dipundaknya tapi dia tetap bisa menjadi seorang panutan." Kim Jaehwan.

"Ku harap kita semua bisa bersinar bersama sama, terima kasih Kim Jonghyun." Ong Seungwoo

"Terima kasih banyak KIM JONGHYUN" all trinee.

\- FIN.

Banyak yang minta dibuatin JRen, maaf banget belum bisa sekarang.

Lagi melo banget sekarang ga bisa bikin FF romance ehe

Aku ngeliat Jonghyun sakit banget asli apa lagi pas baca surat ibunya Jonghyun.

 ** _Jonghyun's mother message_**

 ** _Jonghyun ah, mulai saat ini jangan merendahkan dirimu atau menyerah untuk orang lain agar mereka bersinar. Mulai sekarang lihatlah jalan menuju masa depan. lepaskan semua beban yang ada di bahumu. Hilangkan perasaan bersalah bahwa kamu tidak bisa memimpin grup selama 6 tahun. Sekarang jadilah orang yang serakah. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk orang lain dan hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri._**

 ** _Aku selalu mengingat ketika kamu tersenyum lebar dan bilang padaku, bahwa kamu mendapatkan ranking pertama. Aku tetap berpikir ketika kamu bilang "aku harus melakukan ini" saat kamu membantu hyunbin, dan aku tidak bisa tidur (karena hal tsb)_**

 ** _Daripada sedih karena kamu berada di ranking 14 dan tidak bisa menjadi bagian debut tim, aku lebih sedih saat melihatmu bertepuk tangan ketika minhyun berada di ranking 9 dan berpikir bahwa itu satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk dilakukan. Kamu telah bekerja keras. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu menjadi leader lagi..._**

 ** _cr onpict_**

 ** _RnR ? Please._**


End file.
